Nodachi
Nodachi After the creation and adoption of the bunker armor by the Grand Duchy the largest clans decided to build their own "ace" versions of the armor. These became known as Nodachi (another name for ōdachi swords) due to their use of ōdachi swords which in their hands look not much larger then a long sword. The Nodachi are the ultimate weapon of the matriarch of every major clan, to be used as a final instrument of, their own and the clans, will. Combat use Though it is very rare to see a Nodachi on the field of battle it is mostly as a tool of moral. Due to their sheer size and power they are a beacon to those under their command. A Nodachi can single handed turn the tied of battle. However because of this they are the first to be targeted so a host of evasive ability was given to them, they have enough rocket boosters to quickly move the suit over 12 meters in just under 1.1 seconds. They of course carry flares and other anti-missile systems such as jammers, but their evasive systems and mobility is what truly shines through. Weapons ōdachi swords The Nodachi naturally carries two ōdachi swords from which it's name is derived. These weapons are made for combat but there are very few situations that they were envisioned to be used in aside from dueling and inspiration. However during the Serpent war these weapons found dramatic use fending off close range attackers and even one one occasion fighting off a Juggernaut in melee combat. Since the Nodachi are meant only for the matriarch of the clan they are expected to already be peek experts at melee combat so no training is provided in the use of these swords. Heavy rocket launcher The Nodachi uses rocket launchers as a way to counter tanks. Given the Grand Duchy is decades behind most other nations in tank development this was a clear necessity to be prepared for. Hell spiter HE-.50 cal "Smg" The Nodachi is armed with two large machine guns that in it's hands appear like SMG's but are larger the assault rifles. They are linked to ammunition mounts held on the back of the Nodachi. BSLG-7000 laser cannon Possibly one of the most dangerous "infantry" weapons ever created the BSLG-7000 is a laser cannon that fires a burst of energy that can melt steel without even touching it. Several field reports indicate that even near misses can cause critical damage to anything within 1 meter of the beam. The BSLG-7000 was in develoupment hell for nearly 26 years before the outbreak of the Serpent war, during which recovered Serpent weapons gave the break through to complete the weapon. However it still requires an insane amount of power per shot, consuming one full micro fusion reactor, that can power another armor for weeks, with every blast. The weapon can only be used a handful of times in the field before completely over heating and welding its most sensitive equipment together.